


Call me tonight

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Shoyo decides to have phone sex with Atsumu. Unfortunately Osamu happens to be in the room at the time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Call me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Atsuhina fever week prompt - phone sex

Atsumu had returned back to his hometown for the weekend. He left Shoyo with a brief kiss at the train station and promised to call that night. Even though it was a few nights, Atsumu was going to deathly miss his partner. 

Atsumu felt warm with the familiarity of home. It had been a while since he had returned and didn’t his mother remind him of this fact constantly. She was waiting at the train station, along with his twin, and had rushed to hug him as he stepped off the train. 

She had of course cooked way too much for dinner that night. Osamu had complemented the spread with his own onigiri too. The twins had gorged until they almost felt sick. 

Atsumu and his brother lounged in their old bedroom after dinner (their mother hadn’t moved a thing since they had left home) and bantered for a while, interjected with the occasional snippiness of their usual arguments. Osamu began to read a magazine, Atsumu asking whether it was “onigiri monthly” before receiving a deep glare from his brother.

It was as good a time as any to call Shoyo. Atsumu popped his wireless earphones in and scrolled through his contacts for Shoyo’s name. Shoyo had picked up immediately, almost like he was waiting all night for the call. They talked about mindless things before there was a definite shift in the atmosphere.

“Who’s there with you?” asked Hinata. 

“Just Samu.” Osamu looked over at the mention of his name, then back to his magazine. “What are you gonna do before bed?”

“I was going to jerk off,” Shoyo put bluntly, which took Atsumu by complete surprise. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of the best way to navigate the conversation. 

“Oh really, what are you thinking about?” Atsumu was unsure if this was gonna head in the direction he was thinking. 

“I’m thinking of taking your cock down my throat so no air can get out,” boldly said Hinata. 

Oh yes, it was definitely heading there.

This was very dangerous territory for Atsumu while his twin was in the same room but he was confident he could somewhat keep up a ruse. 

“Man that show sucked, I wouldn’t waste ya time,” said Atsumu, hoping he sounded natural. 

“I want you to grab my hair and fuck my face.”

 _Christ_. Atsumu subconsciously ran his hand through his own hair. 

“Same. That show was too friggin’ long,” said Atsumu, almost gulping. He was starting to begin every reply with a hum, to buy a few seconds to process what Shoyo said and to formulate his own response. 

“Then I want you to come deep in my throat.” 

It was painful how hard Atsumu’s dick was right now. He peered over his shoulder to spy his brother, who was still reading, and adjusted his very clearly tented track pants. 

“Huh really? You’ve got some twisted thinkin’ there.”

“You’re not gonna stay soft for long, cos you wanna make sure every hole of mine is filled tonight,” purred Shoyo, voice sultry. 

This was increasingly becoming harder for Atsumu to keep up with. 

“Well that’s the goal. I wanna watch that show with you though.”

“You want my tight asshole so bad, you nearly cum again when you put your cock in.”

_Fuck fuck fuck-_

“Not quite.” His responses were becoming shorter and shorter. 

“You’re gonna keep going though. My tight hole squeezing your thick cock, begging to be filled with your hot cum,” Shoyo said lustfully, sounding slightly breathless. Atsumu realised Shoyo must’ve started jerking himself off. “You thrust faster and faster, grabbing my cock to pump in time,” moaned Shoyo. 

“Mm,” hummed Atsumu. He was done, his brain was mush and his cock was begging for friction. 

“We cum together.” Shoyo didn’t say a thing for the next few moments, the silence punctuated by heavy breathing. Shoyo cried out as he came. Atsumu could hear some rustling, likely his boyfriend cleaning himself up. 

“Thanks Tsumu, have a good sleep,” was all Shoyo said, after a very surreal experience. 

“Goodnight sweetie.” Atsumu finished the call and sighed. Where the fuck did that come from? Not that he was complaining but Atsumu always thought he’d be the one initiating this. Shoyo never ceased to surprise him. 

“Right I’m going for a shower,” said Atsumu, grabbing a nearby clean shirt to hide his hard-on.

“Didn’t ya have one already today?” asked Osamu. 

“Just feelin’ kinda gross.” lied Atsumu.

“Yeah ya are kinda disgusting,” said Osamu cryptically, as he flipped another page. Atsumu froze.

_Yep busted._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could’ve turned out way better, but don’t wanna delay the release longer.


End file.
